The present invention relates to information processing for a screen display, and particularly to copying and pasting a selected display area of a screen display using elements of the display which are specified by style (also referred to as “style elements”).
The use of web pages has grown, as network technology, such as the Internet, has spread. A web page comprises text data, layout information, especially style elements, written in HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or XHTML (eXtensible HyperText Markup Language), and with images, sound, video, and the like to be embedded, therein. These pieces of data that make up the web page, i.e. the content, are provided as a document file. For example, the document file of a web page is created using application software having a web page creation/editing function in a local environment of a client terminal, such as a personal computer.
The display style of a web page has become more complicated. This is due to the need for an SEO (Search Engine Optimization) measure (a measure for boosting the ranking of the web page in search engine result pages), the separation of the document structure and styles to allow for easier maintenance, and a page having a higher degree of freedom to make it easier for a user to customize the layout.